


Security Clearance

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Security Issues [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, First Time Topping, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Praise Kink Clint Barton, Role Reversal, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, kind of, romantic sex kind of, stop light system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: “Maybe,” Clint panted, shoving James’s jacket off his shoulders.  “What are you gonna do about it?”“Strip,” James told him, when they were in the bedroom, Clint down to his socked feet and his half-unbuttoned shirt.  “You’ve been taunting me all night and now I’m going to return the favor.”Clint couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine as he rushed to obey, pulling his shirt over his head instead of unbuttoning it and dropping his pants to the ground.“All of it,” James encouraged him, leaning against the dresser with a flush high on his cheeks.  “Take it all off for me, sweetheart.”





	Security Clearance

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of times my fics are inspired by prompts or images or something someone says to me.
> 
> But sometimes, I just want soft boys who love each other very much to take one another apart in the very best ways and this is one of those times.
> 
> I also wanted to see a different side of their relationship, the side where James - while still in control - is the vulnerable partner, where he lets Clint take care of him too, and this is that story.

“You’ve been teasin’ me all night,” James mumbled against Clint’s mouth, even as he pressed him against the wall just inside their apartment door. 

“Mmm,” Clint neither agreed nor disagreed, just arched into the hands at the small of his back and pressed his leg in between James’.

The truth was...

The truth was Clint _had_ been teasing him all night. 

Clint hadn’t wanted to go to the party in the first place, and at some point he’d decided if he had to go, he was at least going to have a good time with it. So he’d put on the suit and he’d put on the tie, and he’d groped James - subtly, of course - at every given opportunity, and made innuendo-laden remarks, and given James heated glances across the room, and the end result was that they’d barely made it in the door before James was shoving him into the plaster on the walls and yanking at his tie. 

Which was exactly what Clint had wanted, so overall he was pretty satisfied. 

“You have,” James said, interpreting Clint’s lack of response correctly. “You’ve been doing it on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Clint panted, shoving James’s jacket off his shoulders. “What are you gonna do about it?”

And that was either exactly the wrong or exactly the right thing to say, because James paused, just long enough for Clint to realize he’d maybe pushed a little _too_ far, and then James was herding Clint back towards the bedroom, divesting him of his clothes as they went. Clint must have teased him nearly to the breaking point because he was leaving a trail of clothes behind them where he normally preferred to fold them up neatly as they went. 

But James was a man on a mission, and Clint’s tie landed somewhere in the vicinity of the sofa, his jacket got dropped on the floor, and he barely got his shoes kicked off along the way as James hustled them to bed. 

“Strip,” James told him, when they were in the bedroom, Clint down to his socked feet and his half-unbuttoned shirt. “You’ve been taunting me all night and now I’m going to return the favor.”

Clint couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine as he rushed to obey, pulling his shirt over his head instead of unbuttoning it and dropping his pants to the ground. 

“All of it,” James encouraged him, leaning against the dresser with a flush high on his cheeks. “Take it all off for me, sweetheart.”

Clint managed to strip his socks off with his toes instead of hopping around in them like an idiot - a skill he’d been working to perfect for months - and stripped his briefs off without hesitation, tossing them in the general direction of the hamper. He didn’t look to make sure they landed there though, unable to tear his eyes off of James. 

James who looked downright _predatory_ now, his own jacket lost somewhere in the scramble and his hands tucked into his trouser pockets like that was all that was keeping him from touching. He licked his lower lip, tongue darting out in a quick flash of pink that made Clint want to groan, made his dick jump a little where it was already bobbing, half-hard, between his legs. Instead of advancing on Clint, however, he strolled over to the storage ottoman at the foot of the bed as though he had all the time in the world and began rummaging through it.

Clint swallowed hard, sucking in air through his nose. 

What wouldn’t fit in their bedside drawers got stored in that ottoman, and that meant just about any sort of toy or prop for bedroom play, and Clint-

Clint hadn’t only been teasing James, he’d also been teasing _himself_ with thoughts of what might come after they got home. 

James pulled out a thick foam kneeling pad and dropped it lightly on the floor at Clint’s feet. 

“Get comfortable,” he said, smirking a little, “you’re gonna be there a while.”

Sinking down onto the mat, Clint arranged himself into a position that he thought he could hold for a long while - knees spread wide enough to keep his balance, resting his weight mostly on them instead of his ankles so his feet wouldn’t go to sleep. He was keyed up with anticipation, not quite disappointed that he hadn’t coaxed James into the kind of immediate, desperate sex he’d imagined. 

He’d hoped for that, but this was better.

“Good?” James asked, when Clint was settled into position.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Clint breathed, skin already buzzing with arousal. 

James walked around him, dragging fingertips over his shoulders and the back of his neck, scritching through his hair until Clint closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then James knelt behind him, stroking along his sides and up his spine until Clint felt a little like warmed butter under his hands, sinking into the touch. 

“Put your hands on your thighs,” James told him, breathing the words directly into his ear, and Clint spread his fingers out, palms down, on his legs. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” James murmured, as his fingertips trailed down Clint’s spine and Clint shivered in response. “Keep them right there.”

The fingers dragged lower and lower until James was teasing at his hole with the barest brush of fingers, until Clint was arching into it as much as he could in his current position, and James had to hold him in place with a hand flat against Clint’s abdomen.

“So impatient,” James chided playfully, nudging at Clint’s hole with a fingertip. 

Clint couldn’t quite bite back the sound he made in response.

“Gonna teach you to be patient,” James told him, his voice low and dark, and then his fingers withdrew, making Clint whine. They were back a few minutes later, cool and slick and pressing into him while James braced him upright. 

James held him steady, held him still in such a way that Clint couldn’t really get leverage to rock into the sensation, could only be still and accept what he was given. James pressed up against his back and held Clint firmly to his chest, immobile and at his mercy. 

It was slow, steady torture. First one finger, curving just enough to scrape lightly over Clint’s prostate until he wanted to scream, until his dick was jumping with every thrust, and then a second finger pressing in, crooking inside of him and stretching him open. 

“Please,” Clint bit out, sucking air in through his teeth.

“Please what?” James asked, not even sounding out of breath. He scissored his fingers apart at the same time, making Clint moan wantonly as his head fell back against James’ shoulder. 

“Please fuck me,” Clint begged, already shaky with want and breathing unsteadily.

James slid a third, carefully-lubed finger into Clint’s ass, stretching him far enough that Clint could feel a slight burn that was quickly forgotten. “Not yet,” he said, twisting his wrist and teasing at Clint’s prostate again. “Have to get you ready first, sweetheart.”

Clint made a soft, pleading sound as he tried to force himself to relax. Maybe if he could-

James took his hand away, and Clint opened his mouth to protest, didn’t get any farther than the first breathy syllable before James was pushing something _else_ inside of him. Something slimmer than his fingers had been, cool and textured and curved just right.

“Oh _fuck_,” Clint moaned, recognizing the small but powerful vibrating plug being eased inside of him. 

“Maybe,” James said, still in that sex-drenched tone. “If you’re good.”

“I’ll be good,” Clint promised, arching as the plug slipped into place, his body clenching around it. “I’ll- I’ll be so good.”

“I know you will,” James told him, and then he stood up, leaving Clint feeling cold and bereft with his back exposed. 

James walked to the other side of the room and pulled the chair they kept there across the floor until it was directly in front of Clint, close enough that he could lean forward and rest against it if he wanted. Instead of that, however, James sat in the chair, spreading his thighs wide around Clint’s shoulders and making himself comfortable.

“You want to be good for me sweetheart?” James asked, looking indolent and aroused, gazing at Clint with dark eyes. 

Clint nodded. 

James unsnapped and unzipped his own pants, casually pulling his cock out. It was already thickening up, half-hard just from touching Clint, from looking at him naked. Clint felt his mouth water at the sight, but he stayed still with his hands on this thighs just like he’d been told. 

“C’mere,” James said, reaching out with firm and gentle hands to the back of Clint’s neck.

Shifting to keep his balance, Clint leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of James’ cock, moaning a little as he did so. He flicked his tongue at the slit, then sucked hard, swallowing James down-

“Ah, ah,” James said, tugging Clint off of his cock by his hair. 

Clint shivered, leaning into the sharp pull at his scalp. 

“I didn’t say suck my dick,” James gently chastised him. 

Clint blinked up at him, already a little hazy.

“I just want you to keep my cock warm,” James told him, running a thumb along Clint’s lower lip. “You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Clint hummed agreeably, tilting his head into James’ hand. 

“Just keep my cock warm and don’t touch yourself,” James said, easing Clint forward again. Clint opened his mouth and sank onto James’ cock slowly, letting it rest against his tongue and slide to the back of his mouth to tease at his throat. He swallowed a few times, getting used to the weight and the feel of it, letting it fatten up in his mouth. James stroked along his scalp and neck, behind his ears and along his jaw as he arranged Clint to his satisfaction, until Clint was resting comfortably on his thigh with his mouth full of cock and his eyes closed. 

The plug in his ass was a distant thought now, something mildly pleasurable that Clint could ignore until James wanted him to pay attention to it. 

He breathed through his nose and swallowed as much as he could, felt drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth that James brushed away with his fingers, or slipped a thumb between Clint’s lips to feel himself there.

“You’re doing so good,” James murmured after a little while, when his dick was thick and heavy in Clint’s mouth and Clint was drifting in a place where his only job was to sit there and be good and keep James’ cock warm. “Remember, you’re just holding my cock and not touching yourself.”

Clint made an agreeable noise, mostly muffled by the weight of James in his mouth, and settled more firmly into position. 

James turned on the vibration of the plug, and Clint’s focus changed very suddenly from being still and being good and keeping James’ cock nice and warm, to the shuddering sensation in his ass pressed right up against his prostate.

He made a surprised, broken little noise around James’ dick, shifting involuntarily on his heels.

His fingers dug into his thighs, reminding him that he had thighs and fingers and-

James wrapped a hand around Clint’s jaw, fingers pressed up behind Clint’s ear and drawing him deeper into his lap, pushing Clint further onto his cock. 

Clint moaned. 

“There you go,” James coaxed, running his fingers through Clint’s messy hair. “Just like that, just be still and hold me in your mouth.”

The intensity of the vibration in Clint’s ass went up a notch and he whimpered. 

James fisted the hair on top of Clint’s head between his fingers and tugged, just enough to make Clint gasp around his dick. “You’re doing so good,” he murmured, releasing his grip on Clint’s hair to stroke his fingers through it, before fisting it again, tugging tightly. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth.” The vibrator changed setting, from a constant buzz to a pulsation, ramping up and then easing down in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Clint whined brokenly.

“You doing okay sweetheart?” James asked the question gently, like he wasn’t slowly destroying Clint from the inside out. “Tap my leg if you’re okay. Once for yes, twice for no.”

Clint reached out and tapped firmly against James shin, just one time, and then put his hand back on his thigh. 

“Good job.”

Time lost all meaning as Clint sat there, being slowly fucked by the little vibrating toy with James’ cock in his mouth, until Clint was making tiny muffled noises every time the vibrator ramped up, until tears were pricking at his eyelids and Clint was floating somewhere in a haze of torturous pleasure. There was nothing except the pleasant ache building in his gut and James’ hands on his head and face and the knowledge that Clint was doing just what James wanted. 

James eased Clint up and off of his dick, and Clint made a protesting noise that James shushed gently. “Sit up for me,” James said, easing Clint back into his kneeling position. When Clint was settled James picked up the remote that went with the vibrator and slowed it down just a little bit, until it was back to being a constant but tolerable sensation.

“How do you feel?” he asked, and Clint tilted his head from side to side, releasing the tension in his shoulders. 

“Good,” he rasped, his mouth dry. “Green.”

James smiled at him, mostly fond, with less of the smirking tease he’d had earlier. “You still want to be good for me?”

Clint hummed an affirmative, his eyes only half open. “Yeah,” he managed, after a few seconds. “I wanna be good.”

“Okay,” James said. “Okay. Wait right there.”

He got up and padded to the bathroom in bare feet, where Clint could distantly hear the sound of water running, and then he was back. He pressed the edge of a glass to Clint’s mouth and tipped it up. Clint drank and drank the cool, refreshing water until the glass was empty and his mouth and throat felt less raw. 

“There you go,” James said, swiping his thumb under Clint’s lip to catch the stray droplets. “Good job.”

Clint leaned into his hand, and James cradled his jaw for a moment before he stepped back. He sat the glass aside on the dresser and began methodically stripping off his clothes, folding them into a neat stack without taking his eyes off of Clint. Watching him brought Clint out of his haze a tiny bit, made him more aware of how hard he was, how on edge he felt with the buzz of arousal under his skin to go with the buzzing little toy in his ass. He sucked in a breath through his nose when James sat back down in the chair, legs spread wantonly and his dick curving up towards his stomach, thick and hard with precome pearling at the tip. Clint shuffled forward on his knees to resume his position, but James stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Mmmm, no,” James said. “I had to watch you all night, parading around in that suit and eye-fucking me across the room. You did it on purpose, didn’t you sweetheart?”

“Y- yeah,” Clint admitted, swallowing hard as he settled back onto his heels. 

“So now you can watch me for a bit,” James told him, stroking his fingertips over his dick and spreading precome down the shaft. 

Clint bit back a moan, instead letting out a garbled sigh, wanton and needy.

James picked up the remote to the plug and flicked the vibration higher, making Clint jerk and groan, before setting it aside and settling into the chair more comfortably. He fisted his cock and stroked himself lazily, pausing to reach down and fondle his balls, before resuming the slow, leisurely pace he’d picked out, while Clint slowly but surely felt more and more like he was going to crawl out of his _skin_. Sitting on his heels put all the pressure on the vibrator, pushing it firmly against his prostate, and James had turned the vibrator up just enough to make Clint want to scream and not nearly enough to get him off. 

“F- fuck,” he managed, gasping for air. 

James stretched to throw his leg over the arm of the chair, leaving him wide and exposed to Clint’s gaze as he brought his other hand around to circle his hole, like a gentle tease. 

“You looked so good tonight,” James said, conversationally, like he wasn’t preparing to fingerfuck himself right in front of Clint. “All dolled up in that tux.”

Clint swallowed a whine.

“But you look even better now,” James told him, pressing just the tip of his finger inside of himself and squeezing the head of his cock. “So pretty, sitting there waiting for me. You’re flushed all pink, and your nipples are hard, and your cock is so hard just for me, right baby?”

“Yeah,” Clint rasped. “Just for you.”

“Mmm,” James said, tilting his head back against the chair and watching Clint through lowered lids. “Good.” He let go of himself long enough to lean over the side of the chair and pick up the lube. He drizzled the thin, slippery liquid over his cock and stroked it slowly over himself, until his dick was shiny and his hand was gliding smoothly over and over. 

Clint couldn’t take his eyes away. He glanced up, took in James’ bedroom eyes and the way his biceps flexed as he jerked his cock and the way his stomach tightened up on the downstroke, but he gaze was drawn back - again and again - to his cock, to the way he was spread open like a buffet on the chair for Clint to see, the way his balls were drawn up close to his body and Clint could see his hole and-

James slid a well-lubed hand from his cock down, behind his balls, to tightly clenched muscle there, pressing his fingertip in again - deeper this time - until it disappeared all the way to the first knuckle, swallowed up greedily like James was eager to get something in him. 

Clint didn’t realize he’d made a noise until James chuckled darkly, the sound amusement coated in sex. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Clint nodded wildly, voice caught in his throat. 

The fist on his cock slowed as James rocked his finger in and out of himself, twisting his wrist to get the angle just right. When he managed it, he made a low, punched-out sound that made Clint’s cock jerk, was almost enough to make him come. He squirmed, unable to help himself, and felt the vibrator push up against him in all the best ways. 

He couldn’t help the hitching groan he made in response, causing James to lift his head to look at Clint with narrowed eyes. 

Clint bit his lip and tried harder to be still.

James slid a second finger in beside the first, pressing them in slowly as he worked a fist over his cock, tugging at his foreskin and moaning a little at the sensation. 

Clint shifted, rocking against the vibrator as he watched, torn between the visual pleasure of watching his boyfriend finger himself and the more immediate sensation of the toy buzzing away inside of him. He made another one of the quiet sounds, a hiccuping little groan that accompanied the toy jostling pressing inside of him. 

“Do you need help being still sweetheart?” James asked, his voice rough.

His fingers never stopped their push-pull motion, pistoning in and out of his body with steady precision.

Clint shook his head. “I’ll be good,” he said, again. Reassured James. Reminded himself. 

“I know you will,” James said, and he eased his fingers out of his body and reached for the lube. “You want to be good in a different way?”

“I want-” Clint paused, considering. “Yeah. I want to be good however you want,” he decided.

“Help me open myself up,” James said, holding the lube out. 

“I- what?” Clint was confused. This...

This wasn’t what they did. 

Not that he’d never fingered anyone before, or himself, but...

James held the bottle of lube out steadily, watching Clint with dark eyes. It was a choice - everything they did was always a choice - but this felt more like something James was asking him _for_ than something he was asking Clint to _do_ and it was a slightly different dynamic.

Clint took the bottle and shuffled forward on his knees, hissing as the plug moved inside of him, stealing his breath. He did his best to ignore the sensation as he edged closer to James, until his arm was brushing against the inside of James’ knee. He took a deep breath and slowly coated his fingers in lube before setting it aside. Running his left hand up James’ thigh, Clint slid the slicked-up fingers of his right up to replace James’, easing just one inside where James was hot and tight. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, feeling the arousal in his gut tighten up just at the sensation. 

“Yeah,” James agreed, letting his head fall back against the chair again, all the tension loosening up in his body. Even where his body was clenched around Clint’s finger eased, and the slip-slide of his hand got smoother as Clint moved so, so gently. “Just like that sweetheart.”

Clint swallowed hard, careful to keep his movements steady and considerate, careful not to hurt James. It had been a long time since Clint had done this to anyone other than himself, and he wanted to make sure he did it right. 

“Okay?” he croaked, shifting again so that the vibrator wasn’t quite so insistent, wasn’t demanding as much of his attention. 

“You’re doing so good,” James reassured him, scooting forward in the chair so Clint could reach him better. He’d taken his hands off of himself, resting them on the arms of the chair instead, letting Clint have as much space as he needed. “I can take another,” James added, hitching his knee up higher. 

Clint eased a second finger in beside the first, feeling James spasm around his hand, squeezing his fingers, and Clint groaned.

James made a matching sound, low and wrecked, when Clint crooked his fingers as he worked them in and out of James’ body. It may have been a while, but he was _good_ at this, knew how to make himself feel good - knew how to make a partner feel better.

“You’re doing great,” James huffed out on a long breath. “You’re making me feel real good sweetheart.”

Clint couldn’t quite hold back the noise he made at the praise, and James lifted his head to look at him more closely. He was shifting his hips into Clint’s touch, rocking into the motion of his hand, and the whole thing was mind-blowingly hot. “You like making me feel good?” James asked, breathless. “Is that how you want to be good today?”

Clint whined, unable to take his eyes off of where his fingers were disappearing into James’ body, slick and shiny and gliding so smoothly. “Yeah,” he finally answered, sounding utterly wrecked even to his own ears. “I wanna make you feel good, please let me make you feel good.”

James huffed out a laugh that Clint felt around his fingers, tight and clenching and shaking, and he whined again. 

“You’re making me feel amazing,” James told him, when Clint twisted his wrist and dragged his fingers across James’ prostate. “Opening me up so well,” he panted, arching into the motion.

“Can I touch you?” Clint blurted, his left hand spasming against James’ thigh. 

James blinked his eyes open to look at Clint in surprise. “Of course you can touch me, baby. You wanna touch me with your hand or your mouth?”

“Both, I wanna use both.”

“Come up here and kiss me,” James told him, tilting his head to the side. Clint scrambled to obey, keeping his right hand carefully still as he levered himself up onto his knees and leaned into James’ chest, fitting their mouths together. It pressed his cock up against the fabric of the chair, but Clint ignored that in favor of sinking into the way James was devouring his mouth. James kissed him roughly, biting at Clint’s lips and sucking on his tongue, until Clint had to break away to breathe, unable to focus on the kiss and the vibrator and his hand all at once. He lifted his left hand from where it was propped on James’ leg and dragged it up his body, across the strong muscles of his abdomen to the breadth of his shoulders and back down, feeling the strength in his body and the soft warmth of his skin. 

“I love touching you,” Clint said shakily.

“I love when you touch me,” James told him. “Feels good. You feel real good sweetheart,” he added, eyelids fluttering when Clint pressed up into his prostate again. “Gimme another finger, I’m ready.”

Clint bit his lip as he eased another finger into James’ tight, clenching body, keeping them pressed together as he slid them in, and then slowly, gently, stretching them apart and opening James up.

“Yeah,” James breathed. “Just like that. Open me up for your cock, baby.”

Clint froze at his words, fingers buried in James’s body; he shuddered at just the _idea_ of his cock inside James, and a sound that was garbled and obscene tore its way out of his throat. He leaned forward, resting his head on James’s thigh as he tried to breathe through the sharp jolt of arousal that swept over him. James’ fingers tangled in his hair and Clint could feel him breathing heavily as Clint struggled to keep his composure.

“Does that sound good, sweetheart?” James asked, raspy and hoarse. “You wanna get your dick in me?”

Clint whined as he nodded against the firm muscle of James’ leg. 

“Good. I want that too,” James told him. “You just have to open me up enough to get that big cock in me, can you do that for me?”

Nodding again, Clint spread his fingers wider, working them in and out of James’ tight heat, loosening the muscle and prepping him. “Oh god,” he moaned, unable to lift his head and barely able to breath. All he could think of was how the hot grip of James’ ass was going to feel around his dick. 

“You’re doing so good,” James crooned, still threading his fingers through Clint’s hair. “You’re gonna feel so good inside me. I’m almost ready for you honey, just a little more.” He arched his back, careful not to dislodge Clint’s head from his thigh, and took the fingers just a little deeper inside himself. “Just like that.”

Slowly James relaxed around him, the squeeze around Clint’s fingers softening until Clint was able to move freely, thrusting smoothly in and out of James’ body, twisting his wrist and massaging his prostate until James was sucking in heaving, hiccupping breaths above him. Clint worked him open until the glide was easy and James’ thigh was spasming under his hand with every brush of fingertips against that soft, sensitive place inside of him.

“Okay,” James told him, taking Clint’s wrist and guiding his hand away. “Okay sweetheart, stand up for me.”

Clint stood up on shaky legs, panting for air, and James followed until they were pressed together chest to chest. James tilted his head up for a kiss, guiding Clint’s lips down to his. Clint could feel himself trembling under the gentle touch, and James ran soothing hands up and down his spine until everything didn’t feel quite so urgent, didn’t feel so much like one wrong move was going to set him off, before he stepped back. 

Edging around him, James took the few steps to the bed and stripped the duvet and the sheet back. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Clint. “Bring the lube,” he said, and climbed up onto the bed on hands and knees, turning dark eyes on Clint as he settled into position, “and get over here and fuck me.”

Clint’s brain short-circuited. He leaned over, nearly tripping in his haste to grab the abandoned bottle of lube.

“Bring the remote too,” James added, smirking, and Clint snatched it up as he stumbled towards the bed. James held a hand out and Clint passed him the little device before climbing up onto the mattress behind James and reverently running a hand down the smoothly muscled lines of his back. 

With James bent over in front of him, it was almost easy to forget about the fact that Clint was so hard and so aroused he barely dared to breathe. It was almost easy to forget about the fact that he _still_ had a buzzing vibrator pressing insistently inside of him, setting off little shocks of sensation that felt like mini-orgasms every time he shifted just right. It was _almost_ easy to forget that he was just a hairsbreadth from coming all over himself before he ever got inside James if he wasn’t very, very careful. 

James moved beneath him, spreading his thighs a little wider and shifting his weight for better balance. “C’mon,” he said, breathless and just the tiniest bit impatient, “get in me.”

Clint took it back, none of this was easy at all.

“Yeah,” he croaked, reaching for the lube. He carefully stroked a generous amount over his cock, trying to ignore how good it felt to finally have a hand on his neglected erection, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth against the sensation. There was no way he was going to last any time at all like this. 

“You’re gonna make me feel so good,” James told him, and Clint opened his eyes to find James watching him lube his cock, his gaze dark and heated. 

Clint swallowed hard and dropped the lube, forgotten, onto the sheets nearby. He crawled closer, pressing himself along James’ thighs and ass as he nudged the head of his cock against his hole, keeping a firm grip on the base. 

There was the slightest initial resistance before Clint sank into James oh-so-sweetly, engulfed in the scorching heat and squeeze of James’ body. 

“Oh fuck,” he managed, pressing forward until he was completely engulfed. He had to stop, had to rest his head between James’ shoulders and grip his hips tightly as he shuddered and shook and tried not to come. “Oh fuck, I can’t, James, I can’t.”

“You’re doing so good,” James panted. “You’re making me feel so good. Vibrator too much?” he asked, and Clint nodded against his spine, unable to speak. His hips were jerking against his will, the toy buzzing right up against his prostate. Between that and the feeling of James around him, it was too, too much. He could feel orgasm creeping up his spine despite his best efforts, could feel his gut tightening up and his breath coming in short, choppy pants. 

James fumbled with the remote until the vibrations finally, blessedly, ceased. 

“You need to take it out?” James asked, his voice still breathy but in control.

Clint paused to take a few deep breaths, then shook his head. He liked the sensation of fullness, and now that the vibration was gone he would be able to focus on making _James_ feel good. “No, it’s- it’s good. I like it. Don’t wanna take it out.”

“Okay,” James said, dropping down onto his elbows, arching his back, and elongating his spine into the kind of sensual line that Clint was going to _dream_ about later. “Fuck me,” he demanded, rocking back onto Clint’s cock.

Clint grit his teeth against the pressing need to come, not helped by the forceful thrust of James hips, or the way his dick felt sliding into that impossible tightness.

Leaning back, Clint braced himself with his hands on James’ hips and dragged his cock out slowly, breathing through the sensation, before rocking back in just as carefully, trying to focus on James’ pleasure and not on his own orgasm. He was supposed to be making _James_ feel good, not himself. 

He sped up, changing the angle of his hips to try to aim for that spot that would make this even better, would make James feel _amazing_ if only Clint could find it. 

“Slow down, baby,” James said, his head dropping down to rest between his wrists. “I wanna enjoy this.”

Clint forced himself to obey, the agonizing drag of pleasure intensified by the pace, by the push-pull of his dick slipping in and out of James’ body, by the all-encompassing heat and sensation of it. He was gasping for air, his hands stroking restlessly over James’ ass and thighs as he struggled to keep his pace even. “God,” he managed, watching himself piston into James’ body with his hands spread wide over the globes of his ass. “Fuck.”

“Mmm,” James agreed, muffled against the sheets but sounding wrecked. “Feels real good sweetheart, fuck me a little harder.”

“I’m so close,” Clint gasped out - warned - even as he snapped his hips harder. 

“I know you are,” James said, lifting his head to look at him. He was flushed and his eyes were dilated, dark with arousal, and his hair was starting to stick in damp strands around his face. “But if you can hold out a little longer for me, sweetheart, I wanna come on your cock.”

Clint sucked in a breath so sharp it felt like he was choking on his own arousal. 

“Can you do that for me?” James asked, sounding serious despite the fact that Clint was balls deep inside of him and trembling with the need to come. Or maybe because of that fact.

“I can try,” Clint said honestly. He would do his best, he always wanted to do his best for James, but it also felt like he was balanced on a knife’s edge of pleasure and if the breeze blew the wrong way he was gonna lose it.

“You’re gonna do great,” James told him, reaching back to tangle the fingers of his left hand with Clint’s and tug him closer to his body. “You always do a good job, sweetheart. You’re doing amazing.”

Clint draped himself over James’ back, propping himself up on his free hand and wrapping their joined hands around James’ chest to help him hold both of them up. He rocked his hips slowly, more a deep grind than truly fucking, and that somehow took him down a notch, helped make everything less immediately intense, less imminently happening, helped him focus less on his own dick and more on how James felt in his arms. The way they were tangled up together made it all seem so much more intimate than it had before, so much more about being _together_ than about how they were fucking each other. 

“Is this good?” he breathed against James’ neck.

“Yeah,” James croaked, sounding fucked-out in a way he hadn’t before, and Clint canted his hips up a little more as he rocked them. James let out a truly _filthy_ moan, and Clint repeated the motion. “Fuck, it’s- yeah. It’s so good, baby. You’re fucking me so good, just how I like it.”

Clint tucked his head into the bend of James’ neck and continued the slow, sensual grind, until James was shivering under him and rocking into the thrusts. His hand, still wrapped up in Clint’s, was squeezing his fingers almost painfully as he gulped down air and arched into the motion. 

The lure of Clint’s orgasm was still there, dangling tantalizingly within reach. The squeeze of James’ body was electric, and the fullness and tease of the plug only added to the pleasure, but Clint forced himself to focus solely on the desperate sounds James was making underneath him, on the way he was scrabbling at Clint’s hand to link their fingers together even tighter. 

“You’re beautiful,” Clint told him, pressing his mouth to the hinge of James’ jaw as he pressed their bodies together even tighter. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed. 

James made a tiny, broken sound Clint had never heard from him before. 

“You okay?” Clint asked, suddenly concerned. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m-” James took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m perfect. I just- just want you to keep going. I wanna come, baby. I want you to make me come.”

“Okay,” Clint said, kissing along his neck. “Okay, I can do that.” He moved again, rocking his hips into James’ with more purpose, duplicating everything that made James gasp or moan or grip Clint’s hand or the bedsheets. He pressed tender kisses and tiny bites along whatever skin he could reach - James’ shoulders and neck, his upper back and along his arm. Clint traced his tongue over the shell of James’ ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down. 

“Oh _fuck_,” James moaned, punched out and raw as he shuddered and shook in Clint’s arms, the beginnings of an orgasm rolling through his body. He tightened and spasmed around Clint’s cock, the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his muscles milking Clint’s cock until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Babe,” Clint gasped, still rolling his hips into James’ ass, helping him ride out his pleasure, “babe, I’m gonna come, I can’t-”

“Come in me,” James said hoarsely, shoving his ass back onto Clint’s cock even harder. “Come in me, I want you to.”

All Clint had needed was permission, his orgasm sweeping up from his _toes_ and wrecking him completely, like an injection of pleasure directly to his brain as he held James to his chest and buried his face in his neck. The orgasm nearly hurt, clenching in his abdomen as his hips jerked erratically, already buried as deeply as he could be in James, and forcing tears out of his eyes with the intensity of the pleasure. “Oh god, I love you,” he muttered around a mouthful of James’ hair. 

They collapsed into the mattress, Clint just barely managing to shift his weight more onto his side than onto James, their legs still tangled together and Clint’s cock still in James’ ass as they tried to catch their breath. Clint was a lot more coherent than he typically found himself after an encounter that intense, and he dragged a lazy hand up and down James’ spine, listening to the hitching little breaths he made and feeling the way he shifted up into the touch. 

He was probably lying in the wet spot, Clint figured, and he ought to do something about it. He shifted, slow and gentle, to slide out of James’ body, eliciting a hissing protest that Clint soothed with the edge of his thumb against James’ swollen, tender rim. Clint kissed the back of his neck. “I’m just gonna get you some water, I’ll be right back.”

“Kay,” James slurred, and the role reversal of the situation smacked into Clint like a two-by-four to the skull when he was halfway to the bathroom. 

This was what James usually did for him, and this was a chance for Clint to be as tender and careful with James as James always was with him. In the bathroom Clint filled a glass with water, drank it down, and refilled it for James, before wetting a couple of washcloths with warm, fresh water. He gave himself a cursory wipedown with a third damp cloth, gently eased the plug out of his ass and tossed it into the tub for later cleaning, then headed back into the bedroom. Placing the water on the nightstand, Clint climbed back onto the mattress and ran the first cloth down James’ back, following the warm, damp trail with his mouth, all the way to his ass, where we gave James a careful, tender wipedown, cleaning him up as gently and as well as he could, before nudging him over onto his back and out of the damp place on the sheets. 

Luckily, it was enough to the side that Clint thought he could get away with snuggling James on the far side of the bed and changing the sheets in the morning.

He certainly wasn’t going to drag James out of bed now, not after getting a glimpse of the peaceful, gently relaxed look on his face. Instead, Clint used the soiled washcloth to wipe up the worst of the mess and toss it into the hamper, then switched to the fresh clean cloth for James’ face and chest, for the tender spaces between his fingers, and finally for his soft, spent cock. That cloth followed the first one’s trajectory, then Clint handed James the water to drink, watching as he sat up a little and swallowed slowly like it was the only task he could focus on. 

Clint took the glass back when it was empty and set it aside before crawling into bed with James and crowding him away from the damp sheet. He flicked the light off and pulled the sheet and duvet up over the both of them and tugged James into his arms. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” James murmured into the still darkness of the room. 

“I know,” Clint said, quiet and certain. “But I wanted to. I like to take care of you too, sometimes. When you let me.” He paused, felt his mouth drift up in a half grin that he pressed into James’ hair. “When you tell me to.”

“I like it too,” James said, so quiet that Clint wasn’t sure he had been meant to hear it with his face pressed against Clint’s shoulder. “Love you too,” he slurred, nearly asleep before the words even left his mouth, secure in Clint’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always always always thanks to so many people for their encouragement, support, and the love they've shown me and this series. 
> 
> Extra thanks to the BDBD for the sprinting and the snip appreciation!
> 
> But most of all, thanks to Steph for the screaming, unceasing, unending support and encouragement, and also the beta read. <3


End file.
